


Las Brujas Son las Expertas en el Amor

by Jannoise



Series: Las maravillosas desventuras de Bon y Jannoise imponiéndose prompts [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Idiots in Love, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jannoise/pseuds/Jannoise
Summary: KID recibe una pequeña herida para proteger a Hakuba de los hombres de negro, lo que deja pensando al detective sobre la naturaleza de sus acciones.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Las maravillosas desventuras de Bon y Jannoise imponiéndose prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Las Brujas Son las Expertas en el Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimensionalSharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/gifts).



> Prompt: “How do I know if they like me like that?”  
> “You would think that with your IQ you could figure this out on your own.”

— ¡Allí debe estar KID! ¡Quiero medio escuadrón en el tejado y la otra mitad en el cielo para evitar que escape! 

Hakuba podía oír los gritos del oficial Nakamori alejándose cada vez más y más de su posición. El inspector estaba seguro que el ladrón de guante blanco escaparía del rascacielos utilizando su ala delta para volar lejos de la escena del robo y esconderse entre las sombras de la noche y la ciudad. Pero Saguru, tan astuto e inteligente como los demás detectives juveniles, rápidamente dedujo el verdadero plan de KID. Por eso se encontraba corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, utilizando la linterna de su teléfono para iluminar su camino y no tropezarse al descender por la larga escalera de concreto. KID había logrado cortar la electricidad de el edificio y alrededores hasta lograr su escape, pero si el adolescente actuaba pronto entonces lograría interceptarlo antes de desvanecerse hasta su próximo encuentro. 

Con fuerza abrió la pesada puerta de acero que dividía la escalera del estacionamiento, tomando un segundo para recobrar el aliento antes de continuar corruendo hacia la zona exclusiva para vehículos de dos ruedas. Entre medio de la oscuridad un oficial de la brigada de Nakamori se encontraba terminando de ajustar su traje de policía parado justo al lado de una motocicleta negra. El oficial notó al detective enseguida y se paró firme para saludarlo. 

— Hakuba- _kun_ , ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó a la vez que tomaba el casco dispuesto a colocárselo, se notaba que se encontraba apurado en marcharse del lugar. 

— Debo decir que este es uno de tus escapes más simples, KID —ignoró la pregunta del hombre para sonreírle de manera burlesca. 

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó confundido. 

— Todos los oficiales que se encuentran en el edificio deben seguir las órdenes del inspector Nakamori. Subir a azotea o salir para brindar apoyo aéreo, me refiero. Entonces ¿por qué hay un oficial que quiere escabullirse entre las sombras del estacionamiento? 

El hombre rió nerviosamente, haciendo un ademán con la mano. 

— El inspector Nakamori me encargó hacer el seguimiento por la calle. 

— ¿Aún cuando esta salida lleva hacia el lado contrario donde KID está supuestamente escapando? No lo creo. 

Para sorpresa de Hakuba, el oficial simplemente sonrió. Las luces del edificio regresaron en ese instante, dejando momentáneamente ciego al detective y obligándolo a cubrir sus ojos para evitar herirlos. Al volverlos a abrir quien se encontraba delante suyo no era más que el infame Kaitou KID, vistiendo su típico traje blanco, monóculo y galera, el uniforme de policía había sido desechado hacia un lado. En sus manos aún tenía el casco, sus planes de escapar utilizando el vehículo al parecer no habían cambiado. 

— No esperaba menos de mi querido detective londinense —habló el ladrón, guiñando un ojo en su dirección—. Siempre es un honor ser descubierto por ti. 

El rubio no despegó la vista de la figura de blanco. Lentamente retiró las esposas de su bolsillo derecho y dio un paso acercándose hacia KID. El ladrón parecía no inmutarse ante este hecho, su cara de póker era imposible de descifrar y por más que quisiera no podía adivinar qué era lo que pensaba o qué sería lo próximo que haría. Al estar a un metro de distancia fue capaz de discernir el leve movimiento de los dedos del mago, había algo dentro oculto justo en su palma, fuera del alcance de la vista de Hakuba. Cuando ya se encontraba a un brazo de distancia una voz desconocida irrumpió en el silencioso estacionamiento. Por un segundo y sólo un segundo la característica cara de póker de KID fue reemplazada por un rostro de terror y rabia absoluta. Fue algo tan rápido y repentino que hasta sorprendió al mismo Saguru, quien creía que el ladrón era un ser perfecto en enmascarar todas sus emociones y sentimientos. 

— Ni un paso más, detective —advirtió el recién llegado, seguido del sonido de un martillo activándose y retumbando en el amplio espacio subterráneo. 

La sangre de Hakuba se heló. Ese hombre traía una pistola. ¡¿Por qué rayos traía un arma?! ¡Nadie lleva armas a los robos de KID!  
Lentamente giró su cabeza cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que ocasione la ira de ese hombre. Inmediatamente tomó nota mental de su apariencia. Alto, aproximadamente de metro ochenta. Gabardina y sombreros negros, ocultando su cuerpo y parte de su rostro. lo único que fue capaz de distinguir era un bigote en forma de 'U' al revés. Horseshoe les llamaban en Inglaterra. Notó enseguida que el arma que sostenía era una RHÖM RG 96 y que, efectivamente, apuntaba hacia su espalda. 

— Voy a decirlo sólo una vez. KID, más vale que entregues la Estrella Carmesí si no quieres que este detective tenga un nuevo agujero en su cuerpo. 

Un sudor frío lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Si bien era un entendimiento general que Kaitou KID no dejaba que nadie saliera herido en sus robos, él en su lugar no entregaría una joya tan valiosa a un simple ladrón sólo porque amenazaba la vida de un detective. Pero KID seguro que pensaba de otra forma, ¿verdad? 

El joven ladrón lentamente utilizó su mano derecha -la contraria a la que mantenía en secreto el objeto desconocido, Hakuba notó enseguida- para retirar de un bolsillo de su traje el brillante rubí que hacía unos pocos minutos había logrado robar con éxtio. "Estrella Carmesí" era el nombre por el que se la conocía. Y aún si no se trataba del rubí más valioso del mundo, su valor en el mercado no era necesariamente bajo. 

— Eso es. Ahora déjala caer al suelo y patéala hacia aquí. 

KID tardó apenas un segundo en obedecer. Dejó caer la joya al sonido de un 'clanck' ante la atenta mirada de aquel sujeto. 

— Patéala —ordenó sintiendo cómo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. 

Por un instante los ojos de Kaitou KID observaron a Saguru antes de regresar al hombre de negro. Lentamente acercó su pie al rubí y con fuerza lo empujo en dirección del desconocido. 

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que Hakuba no fue capaz de reaccionar por su cuenta. 

KID dejó caer el objeto oculto en su otra mano, resultando ser una de sus bombas de humo súper potentes. El hombre de negro inmediatemente comenzó a disparar en dirección de los dos jóvenes y, aún atónito por la situación, Hakuba sabía que por la distancia y velocidad de las balas de seguro alguna le daría. Aún si no podía ver nada pudo sentir el sonido de piel siendo atravesada y mentalmente se preparó para el dolor y ejercer presión en la herida para no desangrarse en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, no había herida alguna en todo su cuerpo. Buscó una y otra vez pero todo lo que halló fue su gabardina impecable. Fue entonces cuando notó la figura delante suyo, encorvada hacia delante y respirando agitadamente. El humo causado por la bomba de KID comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco, logrando que Hakuba distinguiera la blanca silueta del ladrón parado justo delante de él, sujetando su hombro cubierto de sangra. 

— ¡Kaito! —gritó instintivamente, pronunciando el nombre de su amigo en lugar de Kaitou como estaba acostumbrado. 

El ladrón rápidamente tomó su pistola de gancho y disparó en dirección del desconocido, trayendo la joya consigo y aprovechando aún que el hombre no podía saber bién dónde se encontraban. Tomó la mano del detective y corrió hacia la motocicleta, subiendo de un salto y encendiéndola. 

— ¡Rápido! —gritó con desesperación. 

Hakuba espabiló al instante y seguidamente también se subió al vehículo, KID inmediatamente arrancó y huyó fuera del estacionamiento hacia la ciudad, dejando atrás los gritos de frustración de aquel hombre de negro. 

* * *

Akako Koizumi, bruja en prácticas con pactos hechos con el mismísimo Satanás, por razones que ni siquiera ella misma comprendía había tomado el rol de consejera amorosa para hacerle ver a dos adolescenes inteligentes -aunque de a ratos bastante tontos- que lo que sentían por el otro era correspondido y lo mejor para ambos era confesarse de una buena vez para por fin comenzar a salir y ahorrarle problemas a todo el mundo-  
Akako suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto cuando intentaba leer su libro de rituales en paz? 

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que después de intentar capturar a KID, escapaste con él a pesar de que estaba herido y juntos recorrieron toda la ciudad de noche en una velada romántica? 

El británico rodó los ojos. 

— Que no tenga pruebas de que Kuroba- _kun_ es KID para llevarlo a la justicia no quiere decir que no sepa su identidad secreta. Soy uno de los mejores detectives juveniles, después de todo —se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviese indignado—. Para lo que necesito ayuda para descifrar es, ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto por mí? Sé que Kuroba- _kun_ tiene la tendencia a evitar que haya heridos en sus robos pero ¿por qué ir tan lejos por mi? 

Akako podía sentir un dolor de cabeza aproximarse. 

— Tiene muchos trucos y aparatos bajo sus mangas, seguro que alguno habría funcionado para evitar que cualquiera de los dos fuera disparado. ¿Fue impulsado a hacer algo irracional porque somos amigos? ¿O por algo más? ¿Acaso le gusto? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Alzó una mano para callarlo.

— En mi experiencia y sabiduría, recibir un balazo por alguien es prueba suficiente de que te gusta lo suficiente como para no arriesgarte ante la mínima posibilidad de que pueda ser herido. 

La joven bruja tomó su libro y se levantó de su asiento, sin romper el contacto visual con su compañero. Una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en su rostro, para la molestia de Hakuba. 

— Uno creería que con alguien con tu nivel de IQ podría resolver esto por su propia cuenta. Ahí viene Kuroba- _kun_ , ¿por qué no le preguntas tú a él? 

Y con eso, la muchacha salió del salón de clases dispuesta a pasar el resto del receso leyendo su libro en paz, sin problemas amorosos ni detectives y ladrones enamorados que no son capaces de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Justo al pasar por la puerta un animado Kaito la saludó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna y decidió entrar para sentarse en su lugar correspondiente, justo al lado de Hakuba. El detective británico lo observó en todo momento, volcando especial atención en el hombro que la noche anterior había visto herido. Por el uniforme no podía saber si se había tratado la herida. ¿Habría ido a un hospital? ¿O mejor se regresó a su hogar y su ayudante lo auxilió para que no se le infectara? 

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó Kaito un poco molesto, sacando su almuerzo de su mochila y fingiendo que mover su brazo no dolía como los mil demonios—. ¿Acaso no trajiste tu propio almuerzo? 

— Ah —Hakuba se avergonzó un poco al recordar parte de la razón por la cual había decidido pasar el receso del almuerzo conversando con Akako—. Aún no me acostumbro que en Japón uno debe traerse su comida... 

— Qué remedio —se quejó en voz alta, esta vez su molestia era fingida—. Supongo que puedo compartirte del mío, es mucho para mí después de todo. 

— Supongo que tengo que agradecerte, KID —sonrió el rubio, acercando se asiento a la mesa contraria. 

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Yo no soy KID, sólo soy un admirador más. 

De su mochila sacó otro par de palillos, lo que llevó a Hakuba a preguntarse: ¿sabía que él no traería su almuerzo y por eso los había preparado la noche anterior?  
Quizás Akako sí tenía razón después de todo. 

— Por cierto, el robo de ayer no fue uno de tus mejores. Fueron exactamente 7 minutos con 32 segundos y 21 milisegundos desde que tomaste la joya hasta que huíste del edificio. ¿Qué pasó con el ladrón que podía hacerlo en 4? 

— ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! —exclamó indignado Kaito. 

En el pasillo, recostada contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta abierta y espiando la conversación, Akako no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
